Inazuma Eleven One-shots
by SolarChaser
Summary: A series of one-shots both Characterxcharacter and CharacterxReader! This is ON TRIAL. If people actually like and review I MAY continue.
1. Gouenji Shuuya

It was a bright, sunny day and there wasn't a single cloud in the pristine blue sky, all was quiet until a sudden realisation hit. Fans screamed and cheered at the top of their lungs as confetti bursted from cannons, Inazuma Japan had won the FFI Internationals. They'd actually done it!  
Gouenji along with his other teammates hoisted their captain, Endou Mamoru into the air and cheered along with the crowd at their victory against Little Gigant.

It was a good day.

"I still can't believe you guys actually won!" You exclaimed at your platinum haired friend who just smirked in amusement. Unsatisfied with his lack of enthusiasm you step in front of him and knock him back playfully. "Come on! You can't just act like it's no big deal! It happened earlier today! Don't tell me you've already moved on?!"  
Gouenji chuckled and ruffled your hair. "I am excited [l/n], I just don't want to look as ridiculous as you do!" You tried to pout at him, but failed because you just started laughing about how silly you must've looked. Gouenji looked at you giggling in front of him before laughing along with you.

"Gouenji-kun~!" A group of voices squealed in unison. The two of you turned around to see a little group of fans running towards you at full speed, making you both mutter "Oh no..".  
Then it started.

"Gouenji-kun, Gouenji-kun can I have your autograph?" One of the girls pleaded, Gouenji smiled politely and started signing with the pen they'd shoved in his face.

"There you go-"

"Me too Gouenji-kun!"

"Ah, sure-"

" _Ne! Ne!_ Can I have a hug as well?"

"Uh, well I don-"

"Gouenji-kun you baka! That's not fair I want one too!" Another girl whined, her voice was even more irritating than the last.

This was getting ridiculous, if Gouenji wasn't sick of this already, you certainly were.  
You watched as he put up his hands defensively, really not wanting any of the attention he was being given.

"Well I never actually said I'd-"

"If she gets a hug then I want a kiss Gouenji-sama~!" Gouenji shook his head firmly.

"No, that's definitely not going to happen." He tried to back away from them, but they just moved closer, these girls were incessant!

"Ahhhh but Gouenji-sama it'd be so super sugoi- _desu_ if you did! Please please please Gouenji-sama!" Listening to this girl made you want to vomit. If you only speak ' _English that's fine! Don't mash up Japanese into it like that though, geez!'_

Now, you were _definitely_ still a beginner, you knew a few phrases and often asked before you used then just in case you remembered it wrong and didn't want to look nuts. Gouenji and everyone else knew this and spoke to you in English for the most part.  
But these girls- oh goodness.  
You wouldn't even be that annoyed if Gouenji hadn't responded to them in English in the first place!

When you looked at Gouenji again, he looked a little offended and uncomfortable too.  
 _Okay [f/n], gotta think of something quick!_ You looked about desperately trying to find something, anything to divert the girls' attention. Your eyes locked on a target.

 _I'm so sorry_!

"Oh my God! Oh my God" You squealed with mock excitement, jumping up and down and pointing at someone. The girls stopped harassing Gouenji for a moment to look at you and then follow your finger to..

"It's Kidou-sama!" One of them screamed before blowing a kiss to Gouenji saying _'chu!'_ And taking off at full speed. The other girls followed quickly behind and you let out a sigh of relief. Watching your poor friend get swarmed and overwhelmed before turning back to Gouenji. He shot you a grateful smile which you happily returned and then continued walking down the path.

》》》

"Man that was so annoying! Sorry I couldn't help you sooner!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands behind your head.

"It's fine, I could handle it if I _really_ wanted too." He said playfully, smirking.

"Oh really? Are you saying you really enjoyed that, Gouenji- _sama_? " You purposefully made your voice a little higher and more nasally at that last part. His eyes widened and he turned to frown at you.

"What did you just-." He started but you quickly cut him off.

"Oh nothing, Gouenji." You replied casually, trying to hide your amusement.

"Yeah that's what I-" You cut him off again by jumping in front of him, shoving your phone in his face.

" _Gouenji-sama! Gouenji-sama!_ Can we take a picture together?" You squealed, bouncing on the balls of your feet in front of him. Gouenji just gave you an amused frown and raised an eyebrow at you.

"What are you doing?" You pulled an over-the-top pout and started whining.

"Gouenji- _sama_! _You_ _baka_! I'm not doing anything!" The look on his face turned from looking amused to a mix of exasperated and disgusted.

"Goodness [l/n], please can you not" This only spurred you on even more.

"Eh?! But Gouenji- _sama_! You're so _sugoi_ - _desu_!" You grinned, clasped your hands together and wiggled from side to side in front of him. " _Ne, ne_! Gouenji- _sama_! Can I have a kiss~?!"

He stared down at you for a moment looking incredibly annoyed. You expected him to laugh and playfully shove you to the side, but instead he closed his eyes and shook his head before leaning down to peck you on the lips.  
By the time you realised what'd happened, he'd already started walking again. Meanwhile you just stood there, dumfounded and looking like an idiot.

"H-hold on a minute! What the hell was that?!" You exclaimed, waving your arms in the air at the boy walking away from you. He stopped, turned around and smirked.

"It was the kiss you asked for [l/n]- _chan_." He made sure to put extra emphasis on that last part. You pouted at him and he just smiled and shook his head. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

"Oh goodness!" You said, eyes widening. "I forgot we were going to meet them all for dinner _ten_ minutes ago! We have to hurry!" You exclaimed and started running down the path, forgetting everything that'd just happened.

"Don't t wait for me or anything!" Gouenji yelled with a laugh, before running after you.


	2. Kariya Masaki

**Here's another one, This time it's Kariya.  
If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know. I'd check over it for the billionth time but it's hard to check big chunks of text**

 **Anyway, Enjoy c:  
-**

Kariya hummed, prowling the grounds of the soccer club like a lioness on the hunt for prey.. Or in Kariya's case it was more like a cat waiting to bother someone for attention.

He spotted you leaving the soccer club room after practice without your bag and decided to strike. He crept into the room, looking around carefully, making sure no one was there and saw your bag carelessly dumped on a chair. A cat-like grin spread across his face. Kariya walked up to your bag, glancing over his shoulder again before unzipping it.  
'I wonder... ' He thought looking down at your bag open before him. 'What would [l/n] hate the most?... Hmm…' After a moment, kariya snapped his fingers.

"I'll look on her phone and see if she's hiding anything embarrassing! Maybe I'll even find a crush to torment her over~" Kariyia picked up your phone, zipped up your bag and held the phone flat at eye level, examining it closely in the light, trying to see if there were any marks indicating your lock pattern.  
After a moment he found it and swiped in the pattern and it unlocked without any protest. He took a moment to stare at your home screen background, it was a photo of you and Akane hugging cat shaped ice cream in your hands.

"So I guess the first thing to look through would be…." He muttered, his voice trailing off as he opened up your 'Albums' app and started scrolling through your pictures, feeling a bit disappointed that there were only selfies, group photos and cat cafe photos, but he also smiled a little seeing how happy or excited you were in all of them.  
"Next would be.." He muttered again, opening up your "Notes" app, only to find, believe it or not, notes. Going back to the home screen, Kariya swiped left and right a few times noticing that you didn't actually have much on there aside from a few online messaging apps which he decided to avoid incase any of them set you to "online".

Finally he looked through your texts, there were a few from your mother asking if you needed anything, a few from your brother asking how your studies were going while he was away, some to Endou apologizing because you were going to be late for practice- Actually there were a lot of those.

Then he saw Akane's name and figured there must be _something…_

'Hey Akane! All our messages from last night got deleted! What were we even talking about? :L'

'Oh! [f/n]! We were talking about that crush of yours~ x3'  
Kariya grinned mischievously.

'Oh yeah! Man I love Kariya~ He's so cute!'

' _What.'_

'Yeah, you never stop talking about him! You really are obsess.  
Obsessed*'

' _Oh no.'_

'Nonono! Not obsessed, I just really, really like him and he's so cute! Whenever I see him I just can't even! I think I'm in looove~'

' _Well fuck.'_

It's _him_.

He is your crush

You like _him_.

He can't ignore it! He's seen it now! He _knows_.

Oh no

Kariya stood there staring at the phone in shock before deciding not to look at anymore, he locked the phone again and just stood there until he heard footsteps coming up to the door.  
"Hold on Akane! I forgot my bag!" Kariya panicked, he knew that was your voice! He wasn't wearing his jacket so he had no pockets to hide the phone and unzipping and zipping your bag would take to long! ' _Come on Kariya- Think! Think!'_

He knew the door would automatically slide open any minute, so he did the only thing he could think of. He dropped _your phone_ in _his boxers_.

Not a moment later the door slid open and you strutted in looked about and saw Kariya stood awkwardly next to your bag.

"Kariya? Why are you here?" You tilted your head, looking at him suspiciously.

"I uhh.. I was uhh…Yeah! Oh yeah, I found your baaaaag and.. I was coming to find you! Yeah." He laughed nervously, eyes darting about.

"Ah- Well- Okay, thanks?" He noticed you eyeing him up still and looked away from you as you picked up your bag and left the room. "See you later, _weirdo_ " Kariya sighed in relief, he was sure he wasn't _supposed_ to hear that last part, but he did. He didn't get offended though, he was acting pretty odd.

He sighed in relief, at least he put the phone back right?  
Kariya took a step forward to leave the club room when he heard a ' _Thud!'_ and froze.

"Thaaat's not a good sound..?" he said slowly, turning to see your phone face down on the floor. Kariya quickly picked it up and checked the screen for scratches or snacks, when he was happy that there weren't any he ran out of the clubroom to find you.

But- it turned out he spent too long just standing there in shock, you were long gone.

 **-**

Next day went by as usual, but Kariya noticed you'd been looking frustrated and stressed during class, he could only assume it was because you realised your phone was missing, or rather, in his blazer pocket.

"Hey [F/n]! Is everything okay? I called you a few times this morning but you didn't pick up!" Akane smiled up at you from her seat.

'That explains why I was woken up so early..' Kariya thought, pouting.

"Howdy," you greeted casually, before scratching the back of your head. "Uhh, sorry if you sent me any texts last night, I kind of lost my phone…" Akane giggled.

"Kind of?"

"I thought I had it all day yesterday but apparently not...Anyway, sorry." You smiled sheepishly, you'd really been worrying that Akane thought you were ignoring her, it was a relief to see he smiling with you.

"No problem! Shall we get to practice?" She asked standing up with her bag, you just nodded in agreement and moved to the side, signalling for her to go first.

When practice started and everyone gets to work, you told Aoi about how you;d lost your phone and asked if she had any idea as to where it could be or how you could find it easier.

"Uhh, well, when I lose my phone in my room I'll call it! It only really works if you know it's somewhere in the area but...You spend a lot of time here! It would make sense." she said with a kind smile, offering you her phone, which you took politely before dialing in your number.

And~ it rang in Kariya's pocket. Luckily for him, your ringtone wasn't anything special, it was actually the same one that he had. The model and colour of your phones were the same too! But that didn't stop the attention from being drawn to Kariya who was stood pretty close by.

"Aren't you going to get that Kariya?" You smiled obviously, he just laughed nervously and took your phone out of his pocket, discreetly swiping to decline before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He started having a nervous, fake conversation and walked away. You looked in his direction, concerned.

"Hey, do you guys think Kariya's been acting strange recently?" Everyone took a moment to think but shook their heads.

"Nope, don't think so."

"Hm, alight."

You walked into class the next day and stood by Akane's desk, she smiled at you sweetly and nodded in greeting.

"Still no phone?"

"Yeah, I've looked everywhere and tried calling it a million times at home but nothing happens!"

"That explains a lot.." Kariya grumbled thinking back to all the times last night when his phone vibrated relentlessly, preventing him from sleeping. You turn to him.

"Did you say something, Kariya?" You asked innocently, he smiled nervously and shook his head.

"Nope, nothing."

"You look a little tired, you know" You said softly.

"Who me? Nah, I'm fine!" He laughed before quickly looking away.

"Well okay then."

Kariya was walking to the club room when he spotted you sitting at one of the tables with Akane chatting away. He paused for a moment, eyeing up the situation carefully. Maybe, he could slip the phone into her bag?

He nodded to himself and approached quietly.

'Okay I have to get this back in her bag before the end of the day otherwise I won't see her during the weekend and she might go as far as to buy a new phone! That would be pretty bad."

Kariya snuck up behind you, keeping his eyes locked on the bag, he reached down to the zip and was about to open it and-

"Kariya what are you doing?" You asked, he looked up and found that you and Akane were both staring at him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" He frowned looking away.

"Were you..about to pull another prank on me?" You raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"Uh no- well yes! Yes you caught me in the act haha you're so smart [l/n]!" He laughed awkwardly punched your arm. Still frowning you just replied.

"Yeah well… can you not? I've got a lot on my plate right now you know.."

"Yeah, aha sorry..." You smiled sweetly and turn to face him properly.

"It's okay. Oh hey, can you give me a hand?"

"O-kay sure?" He replied carefully. ' _This is...sudden?'_

"I need to take this parcel to coach Endou at the steel tower." You explain, waving the parcel infront of him. Kariya raised an eyebrow.

"Right- so why do you need me?"

"Well it gets dark here pretty quickly after school, I don't really fancy walking alone _and_ I caught you about to trick me so you are sort of in my debt now. Or I could just, you know- get you in trouble." You smirk at him.

"O-oh right, okay." Kariyan frowned a little. 'What is she thinking? Why would Endou want her to do that when he saw her during practice anyway? She's up to something… W-wait is it because she likes me? Oh god. What if it's because she knows about the phone and she's going to get me in trouble with some high schoolers or something! Shit shit no don't panic-'

"Kariya are you okay?" You tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped and replied quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm fine! Nothing's wrong [l/n[-san." You laughed but looked him in the eye for a moment.

"Are you sure? You've never called me [l/n]-san before. Are you sure you're okay?.." You leant forward but he just waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm fine i'm fine. Anyway, gotta go bye." He said quickly before walking off, leaving you staring in his direction.

You were stood outside of his classroom waiting for him to come out. He didn't notice you when you did so you called his name.

"Kariya!" He visibly jumped, not expecting you to be there and spun around glaring a little harsher than he intended. 'Is she stalking me now because she likes me?!'

"W-what are you doing here?" He stuttered nervously, you just grinned and replied.

"I realised I never told you where to meet me! So I thought it'd be a good idea to just come to you!"

"Oh right that errand...S-sure.." He sighed in relief.

"So..Shall we get going?" You asked, leaning towards the exit.

"Y-yes!"

The walk to the tower was quiet and cold, Kariya felt a buzz in his pocket, realising it was your phone he ignored it, maybe he'd look later.  
While walking he heard you hum the tune for 'Happy Halloween' and smiled warmly to himself. '[l/n] has a cute voice.' His eyes widened for a second. What? 'Did I really just think that?..'

Within a few minutes you got to the steel tower and looked around. "Coach! Coach?" You shouted looking about waiting for a response.

Kariya looked around too and thought 'Doesn't look like he's here...Hold up! I knew this was a trap! She's going to pull something.' Kariya froze. 'Wait, what if she confesses to me? Oh i'm not ready.' Kariya took a moment to look your way and started admire your features.

The moon's making your pale skin glow and your eyes shine. A light blush crept across his cheeks and he shook his head violently. 'No masaki. No. Bad.' He was quickly snapped out of this thoughts when you sighed.

"Well if he isn't here, might as well go home and find him tomorrow."

"Y-yeah, sounds good. Will you be alight walking home alone?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Yeah i'll be fine. I don't live very far away." You replied with a soft smile.

"Good.." The two of you spent a minute or so, eyes locked. 'Is it happening? Is she going to-?' his thoughts were cut off.

"Well, see you on Monday Kariya!"

"Oh, yeah, see you then." You walked off, leaving Kariya at the tower. 'Wait- MONDAY? Oh no..'

When Kariya got home he read the text you got earlier, it was from Endou.  
'[l/n]! Sorry, something come up, don't worry about the package, bring it on Monday' Kariya stared at the screen. 'So it wasn't a trick...'

Over the weekend Kariya kept thinking about you. The more he thought, the more he liked and the more he couldn't ignore your features or your personality. Before he knew it Monday rolled around and things went as usual, but you thought Kariya was acting a little weird still.

 **\- Monday**

You were sat in your first class of the day, you chatted casually with Akane for a few minutes while occasionally looking around the room. Each time you did this, your eyes would lock with Kariya's before he'd quickly look away. 'Why does he keep staring at me! I wonder if he's pulled a prank and is waiting for a reaction... I guess I just have to be careful' You thought before staring out the window for the rest of the lesson.

You went through the day pretty absent-mindedly, not really paying attention to anything, anyone or any decisions until lunch, which you decided to spend on the roof. You took a deep breath and sat down appreciating the cool breeze and the peaceful view. After a while you heard the door creak open, you briefly glanced towards the sound and saw it was Kariya, looking a little stressed.

"Howdy." You greeted casually. He jumped a little, obviously he didn't see you or expect you to be there, he gave an awkward smile and replied with a quiet 'hey', sitting down next to you.

The two of you sat there in a pleasant silence, until he cleared his throat.

"I uh, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked at you then suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"I- stole your phone last week...and..I read your messages." He sighed closing his eyes. Meanwhile you turned to him with a surprised expression.

"You what?" He frowned. _'You heard me..'_

"I just wanted to see if you had a crush on anyone so I could make fun of you but.."

"But?" Kariya bit his lip, fiddling with the edge of his trousers for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"But...I-I read that you…You had a crush on me and- at first I thought about declining your feelings... Pretty bluntly. But after I found out I just kept seeing you differently!" He turned to face you with a look of determination mixed with embarrassment, "and I've made my mind up. I like you too, [l/n]!"

You stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded before you burst out laughing. Kariya frowned and his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"What? What's so funny?" He whined.

"You ! You idiot!" You exclaimed, laughing even harder at his flustered appearance.

"What!" He looked a little devastated and you calmed down a little.

"I don't have a crush on you, Kariya." The poor boy looked so confused.

"But you phone said-!" You cut him off with a dismissive wave of your hand.

"My phone only said Kariya!"

"Yeah _me!"_

"No, no, silly." You grinned at him."Kariya Asamoto from that new anime Rai Twelve!"

"I- what?" He pouted, still incredibly confused, you just patted him on the back.

"Kariya is an anime character."

"Y-you-"

"Yeah."

"Then that means I-"

"Yep."

Silence. Not the nice kind from earlier mind you. This was awkward. Really awkward.

Kariya mentally kicked himself. The one time he lets his guard down and.. ' _Fuck!'_ He felt awful, absolutely awful. Not only had he let himself fall for you, but he'd also confessed to you thinking you'd felt the same way! 'I bet I've just made things really awkward for her..' He stole a glance at you and just grinned widely.

"Well, since you went through all the trouble of owning up to taking my phone and you confessed to me…How about we go on a date tonight?" Kariya froze for a moment. You were giving him a chance anyway? What was wrong with you?

"Who, me?" He asked nervously pointing to himself.

"Yeah you. A date."

"With me?"

"Yes!" You laughed at how surprised he was and poked his arm. "I want to go on a date with you!"

"B-but you don't like me!" He whined, pouting at you.

"Yeah but that might change! Might as well give it a go right? It'll be fun." You tried to look at him reassuringly, but he still looked pretty uncomfortable. "That and- I do think you're pretty cute." You finished, pinching his cheek.

"I-I guess." He muttered quietly.

"Good!" You grinned standing up. "I'll see you after school okay?"

"Okay." You take a step towards him and ruffle his hair with a grin. He frowned at you and tried to fix it quickly.

"Oh, Kariya, my phone?"

"Right." He quickly stood up and pulled your phone out of his pocket and held it out to you. "Here, sorry." You just smiled and took it.

"Thanks, _Ma-sa-ki~_." You chimed, blowing him a kiss before walking off, leaving Kariya standing there awkwardly and blushing deeply.

You stood outside your classroom and called Kariya's number before your last class of the day to let him know where to meet up.

"Hey you." You chimed with a grin.

" _Hey, what;s up?"_ He sounded a little surprised.

"Nothing, nothing. Meet me by the gates, okay? We should go get some sushi or something."

" _Okay sure."_

"Cool, See you Masaki!" You were about to hang up but-

" _Wait! Uh- [F/n]!"_

"Hmm?"

" _Your phone, it's uh...It's been in my boxers."_

…

You laughed nervously.

"Please tell me you're-"

" _Nope."_

…

" _Well anyways see you later [f/n]~!"_

The call cut out...

' _God damnit Masaki.'_

 **-  
There you. c:  
Oh right, 'Rai Twelve' Isn't a real thing at all. I took the Japanese word for thunder and threw in the number twelve.  
Because Inazuma Eleven just isn't enough for me apparently.**

 **Hope you enjoyed 3 Review and all that~**


	3. Afuro Terumi

**Requests Open**

You sat awkwardly at the sidelines of the current party, feeling a little uncomfortable and also wondering why you were even there in the first place. It wasn't like you didn't enjoy parties or anything, you loved them! They were great! When- when you were with friends. When you're alone in these places you feel vulnerable, uncomfortable and uptight.

Normally you wouldn't just go alone but you didn't really have the time to think on this one since your friends bailed on you literally last minute.

"'Bailed' might be a little harsh…" You muttered thinking about the night's events before the party and sighed, pursing your lips. "It's not like they had a choice."

"Hey {l/n]! You ready to get gone?" Your cyan haired buddy Nozomi grinned, flinging her arm around your neck, making you jump.

"Of course! I'm so excited! It's been waaaay too long since we last went out!" You chuckled, removing her arm from around you. "Ah- where's Atsushi?" You questioned, looking about the room for the tall white haired boy.

"H-here I am.." He groaned, stumbling into the room. He looked ghastly pale and was working up quite a sweat. The two of you turned to him and rushed to his side, deeply concerned.

"Oh my Atsushi, you don't look good!" Nozomi exclaimed wrapping an arm around him trying to help him stand. "You should sit down before you fall down!" Atsushi turned to Nozomi and smiles.

"No no, I'm okay, let's g-" His eyes widened and before he could say any more or react he threw up all over Nozomi's front….Which then lead to her vomiting herself.

"Oh God [l/n] get out of here before it happ-" Nozomi ran to the bathroom, leaving Atsushi looking up at you apologetically. 

You frowned and shook your head, getting those thoughts out of your head. It wouldn't help to think about that. It _really_ wouldn't. You looked around the room, hoping to see a familiar face but to no avail, you didn't see anyone you even remotely recognised or anyone you felt like striking up a conversation with, but you did lock eyes with a gorgeous looking woman, she had long blonde hair tied in a loose with a red ribbon that hung over her shoulder with dip dyed cyan tips. Your mouth hung open in awe. The woman smirked directly at you and suddenly you started feeling very inadequate so you quickly looked away. Not a moment later though, you saw the woman sauntering over to you with that smirk still plastered over her face.

But when she approached you and spoke, something was….Odd. Very odd.

"Hey there. I couldn't help but notice you eyeing me up back there." A sexy masculine voice teased.

'Oh my god this isn't a woman. This is not a- He's so beautiful what even? Why is he so-? Wait it might be a woman, She might just have a deep voice! Or, or she could identify as a man? Or as a woman? Or..Something! Gender is so confusing these days-' A deep chuckle interrupted your inner tangent and you realised that you'd been staring this whole time.

"Seems you're really taken aback by my looks~!" They grinned mischievously and leaned closer to you. "Don't be intimidated. Your beauty is enough to rival even mine~" Your cheeks lit up and you pouted 'That was a little backhanded'. "I'm Afuro Terumi, though people tend to just call me Aphrodi. What about you?" At this point, you just assumed he was male and decided to accept whatever consequences came later.

"[L/n] [f/n]. I don't really have any nicknames so, call me whatever.." He chuckled and you raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Whatever." You frowned at him and he just started laughing, making you smile a little at how silly and unoriginal his joke was. His laughter died down and he gave you a charming smile.

"So anyway [l/n], what's a beautiful girl like you looking so down for? You looked pretty upset when our eyes met.." He looked you in the eyes, showing genuine concern. "You're not hurt or anything are you?"

"Oh no, no." You laughed shaking your head. "I'm just not really a party person when I'm by myself. I was meant to come here with some friends but…" Aphrodi raised an eyebrow.

"But?.." You pulled a face and frowned, shaking your head.

"Honestly it's gross. You really don't want to know."

Aphrodi continued looking you in the eyes for a moment, seeming to asses the situation and whether he should believe you or not. His concerned expression quickly turned to an amused one as he shook his head.

"Doesn't sound pretty. Want to get out of here? The party, I mean." You tilted your head in confusion.

"Where would we go? It's the middle of the night!" Aphrodi smirked, making you look away and blush a little.

"There's a full moon tonight. We'll be fine, promise." He said, offering his hand to you. You stood for a moment examining it before thinking 'Ah, why not?' and accepting his offer.

-

The two of you walked along a pathway, sharing a comfortable silence. He was right, there was a full moon and you could see everything in detail, Aphrodi's incredible looks included.

His crimson eyes gleamed in the moonlight making his flawless, pale skin look even paler in contrast. His hair reflected the moon's light perfectly, making him look even more stunning … All of this was topped off by the way the light shone on his figure, each shadow and highlight sculpting his perfect body in a way that made him look so….so….Godlike. Everything about him seemed so perfect and godly, even the way he held himself when he walked and boy was it a good look for him.

Feeling inadequate again, you averted your gaze to the path ahead of you, but your lack of confidence made the once comfortable silence, feel incredibly awkward. You cleared your throat and spoke nervously.

"S-so… What do you do? For a living, I mean" Aphrodi looked at you from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I'm a soccer coach. I used to play soccer when I was younger and loved it a lot. Unfortunately people are only really interested in two things, youth teams or Inazuma Japan, so I stopped playing as much...But I just couldn't give it up, you know? So now I train and lead young teams." This surprised you quite a bit, he didn't really look like the type to play soccer... Or any sport really. "What about you, [l/n]?" You fiddled with the hem of your shirt nervously, still not feeling well.

"I'm- uh- I'm just sort of- ah…" You took a deep breath to calm yourself. "I'm an artist, actually." Aphrodi looked a little shocked, but smiled so you continued. "I do freelance work whenever people want me...I- I like soccer too." His eyes lit up with excitement at that last part. Seeing his interest made you feel a lot better and calmed you down, making it a lot easier to talk to him.

"Yeah so, I used to play a lot when I was younger too, but I got mixed up in some crazy business because of this man finding this meteorite-" Aphrodi looked surprised again but you decided to ignore this and change the subject. "Uh, anyway, by the time all that stuff ended all the tournaments I could compete in were over and I went to high school- Where girls don't really play soccer so… I just kinda stopped." You frowned a little. "I wish I could play again to be honest, but there aren't many teams for 20 year olds." Aphrodi nodded understandingly and smiled.

"You'll get to play again one day. Promise." 

-

It was getting late and you were getting tired. You didn't usually go on long walks like this, not to mention trying to keep yourself from staring at Aphrodi was exhausting in itself.  
So the two of you walked to your house. You told Aphrodi he didn't have to but he insisted that he stuck with you and made sure you were safe because "Beautiful girls are the ones that get targeted." and apparently you were beautiful enough to count.

"This was really nice.." You said quietly with a soft smile and faint blush across your cheeks. The two of you were stood at your doorstep saying your goodbyes.

"We could do it again if you wanted? Tomorrow maybe?" he gave you a smile that you just couldn't deny and you nodded.

"O-okay, I'd love to, Aphrodi." This made his smile get even wider, he looked you in the eyes and delicately lifted your hand, making your cheeks light up as you gave him a questioning look. Aphrodi smirked and brought your hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on your knuckles, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"A-Aphrodi- I- Uhm- I-I-I-" He let go of your hand and bowed.

"Goodnight [l/n], take care of yourself for me. Because I've finally found someone more beautiful than me." Your face got even redder and you quickly turned around.

"G-goodnight Aphrodi, see you tomorrow"

"B-ye~"


	4. Fudou Akio

**Right, this is a bit dirty.**  
 **There's** **also some swearing.**

 **Okay "a bit dirty" is an understatement.**

 **Requested by _Essay_ on Wattpad.**

 **Enjoy**

It was a lovely warm, sunny day. Birds were singing and a gentle breeze blew through the trees. You were sat on the floor infront of Fudou who was sitting on a wooden bench after practice. He had gotten a huge splinter the size of a small pebble stuck in his finger.

"Ow,, ow, shit [l/n] hurry up, it hurts" He growled at you impatiently, wincing a little at the pain, it was always the smaller injuries like this that hurt the most.

"Sorry Fudou." You apologised for the millionth time. You bit you lip, concentrating to carefully to pull the splinter out of his now swollen finger.

"Ah crap [l/n], fucking hurry up woman!" He hissed at you.

"Ugh Fudou you dumbass I'm trying!"

"Try harder!'" You growed and frowned at him.

Maybe you should try just ripping it out like when you take off a plaster...Right? Right.

"Fine then." You snarled, getting ready to pull it out as hard and fast as possible. Fudou smirked at you.

"Go for it."

You ripped the splinter out of his finger, he yelped in surprise and his finger started to bleed. A lot.

You panicked and did the only thing you could think of...  
You stuck his finger in your mouth.  
It was innocent enough to you, when ever you cut your self, you just put it in your mouth and everything was fine, no mess, less pain. Overall it was a good idea.

But to Fudou..oh god. He was so shocked,the pain in his poor finger left as soon as it came. Leaving his attention solely on you and your mouth.  
Oh boy the things you were making him feel. He had a secret thing for you and admittedly a couple of times he had- ah- destressed thinking about you.

He bit his lip in restraint and looked away , hoping it'd end soon before things got too...tight. But It got worse, boy did it get worse because you didn't just suck on his finger, no, no, you started licking it too. Fudou coughed awkwardly.

"U-uh [l/n] i-i- you s-should stop." You shook your head and he tried to glare at you, but you weren't even looking at him.

"[L/n]!" He shouted abd it got worse. Again.

You looked up at him innocently and your eyes locked. You were still licking his finger, a deep blush on your cheeks. Did you know the implications of what you were doing?

Fudou tried to pull away but You took his finger a little deeper into your mouth in protest, your eyes going half-lidded as you did so.  
He groaned in frustration and turned his gaze to your body instead, hoping to distract himself. You weren't in your uniform, just a t-shirt and shorts with some knee socks and converse, he had to admit you looked even cuter today than usual and your socks just made him stare at you fair thighs.  
Your hair was a little messy and fuck- You were on your knees, the angle giving him the perfect view down your shirt.  
Fudou knew he wouldn't be able to take this for much longer, his self restraint was getting harder and harder among other things.

Finally you decided to let go of his finger, but not immediately. Despite having no clue as to how much you were torturing Fudou, you pulled away agonisingly slow. He could feel everything, the light suction, your wet, warm lips and your soft. hot tongue sliding along his finger. It was driving him nuts and he couldn't hold back anymore.

The moment his finger left your mouth, he leant down and crashed his lips desperately into yours. You were shocked but you didn't pull away,instead you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back, while Fudou tangled his fingers in your hair. He gripped it tightly and gave your hair a rough tug, making you gasp so he could force his way into your mouth, exploring the new territory and teasing your tongue with his own.

After a few moments he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from your lips.

"You're going to pay for that [l /n]" Fudou panted hungrily, your cheeks flared up and went bright red.

You knew exactly what he meant and you were more than okay with that.


	5. Fubuki Shirou

**FubukixJealous!Reader requested by Otonashisirina18 over on Wattpad .**

 **There's a bit of Atsuya in there. You'll see.**

 **List of requested characters:**  
 **Kazemaru**  
 **Suzuno**  
 **Kidou**  
 **Nagumo**  
 **Sakuma**  
 **Fei**

 **Requests open!**

 **Enjoy**

You sat quietly in class glaring daggers at a certain white!haired boy sat in the corner of the room. Well, you weren't glaring at the boy, it was more the people around him-

"Fubuki~!" "Fubuki-kun!" You could feel your eyebrow twitching, your face pulled into a tight frown. Why did it have to be him? Why did the one person in your class that you actually had any feelings for have to be Fubuki Shirou? You were pretty popular yourself, but you weren't interested in the boys that actually liked you.

Fubuki's eyes met yours and he gave you an apologetic smile, hr must've thought you wanted to talk to him but couldn't because if all the people around him. You just shook your head and smiled back as the teacher walked in starting the lesson.

After class you made your way to the roof to eat lunch and watch everyone play soccer together. It looked fun and you homestly wished you could join, but you weren't feeling it right now. Maybe Endou would let you play later?  
You smiled when you spotted Fubuki, you'd known him for a while and he'd never looked so happy before! He was smiling so much and he could get as competitive as he wanted since the others could easily keep up.

Yeah, you wanted to join them for practice after school.

The bell rang and it was time go go, you stood up and headed to class. When you got in and sat down nothing really happened. You poked Endou and asked if you could play soccer with everyone today, he grinned like an idiot and said yes, you returned his smile before sitting down in your seat.

There were even more girls wanting a piece of Fubuki now. All you could hear was his name! You turned to look at him and you guessed it,he was surrounded.  
It was weird though, you felt someone staring at you. You turned your head to find a girl glaring at you in between staring at Fubuki. If looks could kill, you'd probably be dead. You just frowned at her and turned away before downing the last of your water bottle.  
The teacher walked in so you turned your attention to him and he started the class.

You walked out of the girl's toilets having just ran the desperately after class. That'll teach you not to drink your water in one go.  
While you walked down the corridors you heard a few chuckles and whistles but decided to ignore them. Maybe they were all looking at some new viral video on their phones?  
You were snapped from your thoughts when you felt your body collide with something warm and firm.

"S-sorry." You muttered keeping your eyes glued to the floor. All you heard in response was a cheerful hum before you started walking off again.

"W-wait [L/n]!" You looked up and turned around recognising the voice. It was Fubuki. He was blushing deeply and scratching the back of his head.

"Fubuki- yes- hi- hello- uh- what did you-?" He held up his hand, signalling you to stop before fiddling with his scarf.

"Your uh- skirt." You tilted your head and tugged at the hem.

"What about it? It's the same as everyone else's." He bit his lip and shook his head.

"U-uh no I mean. It's uhm...It's. .."

"It's?" He cleared his throat and gripped his scarf tightly, eyes started to glow with mischief before smirking at you and pointing to his butt. You reached behind you and patted down your bum, making sure there wasn't anything gross on there.

Oh _there wasn't anything o_ n _there_ _alright_.  
Apart from your blue and white polka dot underwear here wasn't anything there at all.

You squealed in terror as you realised what you'd done. You got the back of your skirt caught in your underwear and then walked around school with your butt on show!

And Fubuki just-  
Oh no.

You desperately pulled at your skirt trying to sort yourself out with Fubuki just standing there looking smug. After a moment or two you were all good.

"I-I'm so- oh god I- ahhhh!" You bowed your head and stared awkwardly at the floor. "T-Thank you and i'm so sorry you had to see that!" Fubuki just grinned, his eyes still gleaming.

"Don't just apologise to me, _everyone_ had to see it." He teased making you blush heavily. You turned around to start walking away again but he grabbed your wrist and leaned in to your ear. "Cute panties though, polka dots are my favourite~" He chuckled, let go of your wrist and you just ran. You were so embarrassed by the situation that you skipped out on your last class and sat by the soccer pitch, waiting for Endou and the others.

"Oh man its been such a long day!" someone exclaimed nearby. "Oh yeah I know! I'm so glad we can just play soccer now!" Then you heard Endou speak.

"Okay everyone we have someone joining us for practice today for fun! Who knows, maybe she'll join our team!" He shouted excitedly. You stood up from your spot and walked over to the team, you only really recognised Endou and Fubuki, whose eyes were looking normal again.  
You grinned and introduced yourself to the team, everyone smiled, welcomed you and introduced themselves, before splitting into two teams and starting the match.

You stood by the bench panting, everyone was taking a short break. It was so much fun playing with everyone! You really loved it and it wasn't too hard keeping up with their pace! They even let you shoot, but you were no match for Endou sharp reflexes. It was amazing to see what everyone could do.

You idly played with the soccer ball, rolling it around under your foot when you noticed something. It was the girl from earlier talking to Fubuki, she was smiling sweetly and blushing deeply. Was she... Confessing? You frowned and had to think quickly.

"Hey Kazemaru! Practice passing with me for a second?" He looked up from where he was sitting.

"Sure!" He got up and stood opposite you with Fubuki and the girl behind him. You grinned.

"Okay here I go!" You kicked the ball at full force and it rushed past Kazemaru and into a branch Fubuki was standing under, making leaves, bugs and spiders rain down on the girl. She screamed and panicked, swatting around her as she ran away. You hid your smile as best as you could before jogging to Fubuki and picking up the ball.

"Oopsie. Sorry about that Fubuki, I didn't interrupt anything _important_ did I?" You asked innocently, he just chuckled.

"Nah, not at all." and the two of you went back to practice.

Afterwards you volunteered go help clean up with Fubuki. The two of you sat on the floor in the clubroom cleaning the balls you used today, the silence you sat in was comfortable but you broke it anyway.

"So what did that girl want earlier?" You asked nonchalantly. He gripped his scarf and his eyes flared with mischief again.

"As if you didn't know, " he chuckled "I saw you watching us before you _accidentally_ kicked the ball our way." You blushed and shook your head.

"No no no! That was an accident! Ihadnoideashewasgoingtoconfesstoyou!" You blurted quickly. Fubuki smirked at you and you realised what you said. "W-what I meant was- U-uh..."

"What if I _wanted_ her to confess to me?" He teased. You just blushed harder and stared at the floor. "I mean, she's no _polka dot_ wearer but she was cute~" You frowned and scrubbed the ball harder, trying to ignore him.

Fubuki tossed his clean ball into the crate before crawling towards you. He kept going until his nose touched yours making your blush even darker. He stared into your eyes and you were a little intimidated, he never usually had such a confronting gaze. He smirked at you, making his eyes half lidded. He looked like a cat eyeing up a bird.

"it's okay _[First~ Name~]-chan~"_ He sang you name in a low tone, his voice dripping with mischief. It sent shivers down your spine. Fubuki then leant in even closer, his lips only milometers from yours as he whispered. "I would've said no anyway."

Fubuki kissed you, much rougher than expected but you had no problem with that. He licked your lips cheekily and you hesitantly opened your mouth letting him in, his tongue explored you making you let out a little moan when his tongue rubbed against yours.  
This reared him on even more, he pushed you down and kissed you harder, his knee pressing firmly between your legs. You squirmed under him, you were loving every minute of this, but Fubuki must've taken it the wrong way, he slowed down and shuffled back a little. The kiss became sweeter and more loving.

You opened your eyes and saw that his weren't glowing like they were before, his gaze was softer and looked the way they usually did. Noticing you staring, he broke the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry" He stuttered "i-is everything okay?" You smiled and caressed his cheek, he muzzled into your hand making you smile even more.

"Everything is just fine, Shirou."


	6. Kidou Yuuto

**Requested by Love From Dove**

 **Enjoy**

Being in a relationship with Kidou was a bit...awkward. he wasn't very good at showing affection and he wasn't very good at accepting it either. Honestly it was a wonder he chose to be with you in the first place.  
You didn't know why he was like this, you could only guess it had something to do with his strict upbringing and love for soccer. Don't get it wrong, you love him to bits and there are nights when you're sat under the stars in a comfortable silence and Kidou will look at you and say:  
"You do know I love you, right?" you'll reply with a yes and the evening will end with kisses and cuddles and head pets.  
Other than that he never really showed much emotion towards you.

"I just don't know what to do Haruna! I love him and he loves me but I'm still so worried!" You exclaim, furiously stirring your smoothie with your straw. You and Haruna were sat at a smoothie bar in Inazuma Town and you took the opportunity to vent.

"My brother loves you, really. He's always asking if you're okay when he isn't around and he always wants to know what makes you smile." Haruna paused and sipped her smoothie thoughtfully. "Since his birthdays coming up, why don't you make him something he really, really likes? If it's hand made by you I'm sure he'd react to it! He always did whenever I made him presents." You pursed your lips and sighed.

"But what do I make him? We don't talk about each other that much so I just don't know." Haruna snapped her fingers and grinned.

"He loves penguins and secretly loves sweets! You should make him one of those candy animals you can get at festivals!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! Okay!" You grinned and stood up, downing the rest of your smoothie. Instant regret. "Oh! Ah! Oh no oh no" You closed your eyes tightly and pressed your tongue to the roof of your mouth.

"Brain freeze?" Haruna chuckled, you nodded and after your headache went away, waved to her and dashed off.

You growled in frustration, hissing curses under your breath as you tried to make the candy penguins.  
"Making fucking sweets she said" You hissed, burning your fingers on the hot sugar, trying desperately to mould it in the shape of a penguin. "Kidou will love it! She said! Well that's easier said than fucking done Haru- AH!" You dropped the penguin. Again. This was the fourth one you'd tried to make but you just kept burning your fingers and dropping it! This honestly felt impossible.

"Right." You said firmly, clipping your hair back and rerolling your sleeves. It was going to work this time.  
You heated the sugar, water and glue food colouring, stirring until it was boiling then you stopped and kept a close eye on the temperature. Once it was ready you picked up some of the burning candy and worked it in your hands, forming a cute cone shape. You then gave it little flippers and painted it's tummy white and gave it a face you grinned and examined it closely.

It was a little weirdly shaped and it's face am was a bit...deformed. but! It looked cute and you made it yourself!

A couple of days later Kidou birthday rolled around and you rushed to his house with your tiny treat wrapped and him hand. Once you got to his house you rushed through the door and quickly took off your shoes

"Pardon the intrusion!" You yelled, incase anyone else was in the house, before running upstairs and into Kidou room. You barged in and-!

He was asleep at his desk.

You walked over to him and gently shook his shoulders.  
"Hey, Yuuto, wake up.. Come on buddy" But he didn't stir, instead he groaned your name and buried his face in his arms. You smiled at him, he was cute when he was sleeping and it was nice to see that he was dreaming of you.

"Kidou, come on. It's 12 in the afternoon" Still nothing. You sighed, you really didn't want to do this but-

You jabbed him in the sides and he shot up like a spring. It was such a shock that he accidently knocked you off your feet! Kidou looked down at you and smiled apologetically.

"Haha, sorry [F/n]" He chuckled, helped you up. You just grinned at him.

"I'll forgive you if you open my present right now!" You exclaimed holding out the small wrapped gift. Kidou eyed it up before taking it from you. Carefully he untied the neat bow that sealed the wrapper and opened it up carefully.

There it was, your little blue penguin candy. Kidou stared at it for a while with a blank face, before his eyes filled with glee and he started grinning like an idiot.

"Where did you buy this? It's amazing!" You blushed and scratched the back of your head.

"Actually, I made it.." He turned his attention to you, eyes wide with facilitation.

"Are you serious?" You just nodded and laughed quietly while Kidou carefully rewrapped the penguin before tackle hugging you and nuzzling into your neck. "Thank you so much, it's the nicest gift.- You're so kind- I love you so much!"

You smiled brightly and hugged him back. "I love you too Yuuto, happy birthday."


End file.
